


Want U Back

by sanriocore



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is a Todoroki, Kissing, Non Gender Specific Reader, Other, Songfic, dabi / reader - Freeform, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: in the back of dabi’s mind, he always thought you’d still be his even when he let you go.
Relationships: Dabi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Want U Back

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all i was just listening to want u back by miss cher lloyd and it inspired this short drabble. lmk if you guys would like more parts to it <3 hope you enjoy!  
> *ps*  
> this is gender neutral so anyone can insert themselves <]:3

you glanced over at dabi, a breath hitching in your throat as you stopped in your tracks. 

he was asleep on the couch and you clenched your teeth, switching your weight with your legs as you swished around anxiously. 

you couldn’t take your eyes off of him, as much as it hurt you, you just couldn’t. 

his legs were kicked up on the arm rest and his arms were crossed, folded lazily across his chest and your face softened as you neared him. 

you bent down, your face at the same level as his as you sighed. he looked so pretty when he was asleep. 

so calm, so serene. his eyebrows weren’t in their usual furrowed place and his lips weren’t turned down in a hateful frown. he seemed to be at peace. 

you cleared his hair from his forehead, pushing it away and grinning to yourself as your thumb ran over his temple. memories of when you’d kiss him there and watch him blush replayed in your head and you swallowed roughly, pulling your hand away as you began to rise from your knelt position. 

his eyes opened and he grabbed your wrist, tugging you back down as he sat up straight. you gasped, falling to your knees as you looked up at him. 

anxiety inscribed itself into your heart, trickling into your veins and bloodstream as you sat there frozen and in silence as he yawned. 

he released your wrist, stretching as he sighed tiredly. he rested his elbows on his legs as he leant forwards, his eyes glaring into yours. 

his hands slowly rose to your face, steadily as he inched closer. he cupped your face, forcing you to look at him as he tilted his head. he rubbed his thumbs over your cheekbones as he rested his forehead against your temple. 

“you smell good,” he murmured, nudging his nose against your cheek and you stiffened, your fingers curling up into your shorts as you closed your eyes. 

this was wrong this was very very very wrong, you should’ve just gone upstairs and into shoto’s room and avoided him completely. 

but as you learned, you could never ignore dabi. 

“dabi...” you tapered off nervously, beginning to shift away but he scooted forward, holding onto you and keeping you in place as he continued. 

“you still wear that body mist i stole for you?” he chuckled as he slightly pulled apart, his hands still on your cheeks, squishing them together playfully as the corners of his lips pulled into a grin. 

“i...i forgot that it was the one you got for me—“ 

“bullshit.” he spat, pulling off your face as he leaned back into the couch. you flinched, quickly rising to your feet and away from him as you panted. 

“you wanna know how i know you’re lying to me?” he prodded, irritation in his voice and you closed your eyes, your nails digging into your palm with nervousness as you swished your legs together. 

“not particularly.” you answered and he laughed, tilting his head as he put his arms over the top of the couch. 

“glad you asked! now i know you’re lying because i burned a heart into the glass bottle. i put our initials in it too. on the front.” he asserted, his hands gripping the back of the couch as he leaned forward, his lips annunciating every syllable in the word front with extra emphasis. 

you threw your head back, groaning in frustration as he stared you down. 

“why do you have to make everything so complicated?!” 

“me? me? make things complicated?” he scoffed, rising upwards and marching over to you and your eyes widened, regretting this entire interaction as he grew closer. 

“who was the one who started touching my face when i was asleep huh?” he whisper shouted as he pushed at your shoulders. 

you gaped at him, your face turning in anger as you pushed him back. “i-i just,” you stammered, your mind drawing blanks for a good excuse and he laughed darkly as he pushed you up against the wall. 

“you. what?” he posed teasingly as he put his hands beside your head. 

“i just...” you trailed off, your eyes catching his as you shakily suspired. “go ahead, say what you wanna say, ________” he murmured and you sucked in a breath, trying to find the willpower to remove yourself from him. 

but as you heard footsteps patter down the stairs, you gasped, quickly shoving him off of you before you dashed towards the couch. 

shoto grinned upon seeing you, arms wide open as he headed towards you. “hey babe, sorry i took so long, i didn’t keep you waiting did i?” he queried, pulling you into his chest and squeezing you. you rubbed his back, leaning your head against his shoulder as you sighed. 

you felt like shit. 

“n-no not at all, i just got here.” you responded as you pulled apart and he smiled. “great. shall we get going?” he asked and you nodded, excited to leave and forget everything that just happened. 

“oh, _______ i think you dropped something.” dabi called and you froze, wishing the ground would suck you up as you turned around. “did i?” you gritted and dabi smirked. 

“yup. it’s down here somewhere.” he replied and shoto patted your side. “here, you go get it, and i’ll start the car.” he whispered, kissing your cheek before heading off. 

you glared at dabi, his laughing infuriating you as you walked over to him. 

“what is it-“ 

he leaned forward, wrapping his hand around your throat and pulling you in close as his lips ghosted over the shell of your ear. “you might be with him, but i still had you first.” he whispered, his lips lingering over your flesh for a moments passing before releasing you and pushing past you. 

he walked towards the stairs as he rid his body of his jacket, your face flushed with heat as you watched him. 

“have fun on your little date, _______.”


End file.
